


Spectral Soul Sharing and the Ectobreath Experience

by Exorciststuck



Series: Johndaveweek 2017 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ghost John, Ghost whisperer Dave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: The problem with kissing ghosts was how many hoops there were to jump through.





	Spectral Soul Sharing and the Ectobreath Experience

“So what you’re saying is you’re gonna need a piece of my soul before I can slather on some lip balm and go to town on your ghosty lips teenage fantasy style?”

John nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, yeah. Just to borrow, you know? You can have it back once we’re done. But if we share a little, you’ll be a bit more ghost and I’ll be able to-“

“I’ll be a bit more dead, you mean.”

“I guess?” He groaned then, putting his face into his hands- although the semi-opaque quality of his skin ruined the effect by giving Dave a murky look at his frustrated expression anyway. “Look, you’re the one who asked how we could, in your words, ‘take our relationship to the next level’, because I guess you really want my tongue down your throat? I’m just here offering solutions! That’s all!”

“You don’t wanna then?” Dave leaned back onto his bed, peering up at John. The question came out casually, but John could feel a hint of genuine nervousness underneath that had him immediately putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

“I do! But I’m telling you, this is the only way we’re going to be able to actually do this, unless you want to go jump in front of a car, and if you try to do that I’ll possess you. Because that’d be stupid.”

The huff of air Dave blew out was overdramatic, his eyebrows drawn together. “Okay, fine, you’ve got a point,” he sat up properly, reaching out until his hand moved through John’s spectral foot. “It’s just all some pretty freaky shit. And, uh. It’s a little intense for a first kiss, yeah? Like, fuck, guess I’ll just hand over my soul to my boyfriend for a bit so he can get his mack on, sure hope he doesn’t have death breath after being a fucking ectoplasmic asshole for the past two years.”

“Well, if you keep comparing our relationship to one with someone who’s alive, then it probably is going to seem freaky and weird! But it’s just what we have to do Dave. Besides, we’ve been cockblocking ourselves for over three months, I’m emotionally prepared to take a leap straight from first kiss to intense super boyfriend kissing if you are, and that’s borderline soul sharing worthy I think.”

“I can’t believe I let some guy come in my room and seduce me who legitimately calls making out ‘intense super boyfriend kissing,’ you’re fucking ridiculous.”

“As if you don’t say stupid shit every hour of the day! It was you this morning who was going off on how you wanted to know if I could slime your toast with ecto jizz, dumbass,” John floated his way downwards, until he was hovering right in front of Dave, a chill rising in the air around where he existed. “So we’re really doing this?”

He’d changed the tone of the room almost immediately, the air shifting from lighthearted teasing to the realisation that, yeah, they were doing this. Dave sucked in a sharp breath, his palms resting open under where John’s laid. “Yeah, _hell yeah_ , do your spooky ghost bullshit to me.” He was shaking a little, but so was John, a nervous smile on his face.

“You need to tell me I can have it.”

“My soul?”

“Yeah, tell me I can have it. I need you to say it.” His nervousness only grew, like he was afraid Dave would back out and realise how fucking weird it all was. 

Lucky for John, there was little that phased him about the supernatural anymore. “Like a vampire?”

“Yeah, exactly, like a vampire Dave. It’s just polite, vampires and ghosts are polite.”

Dave swallowed, mouth a little dry. He could back out- John wouldn’t judge him- but in saying yes to this, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t back out. Besides, he _really_ wanted to kiss his boyfriend, even if it involved some weird rituals. 

“I sure hope you ain’t been playing some supernatural catfishing thing this whole damn time, but… Yes, god, John, you can have my soul.”

There was no magical beam of light or sigils forming on the cotton of his bedsheets afterwards to signal this change in the two of them, but John was smiling broadly, the tension melting from his shoulders. “It worked! Okay, thank god, I was kind of scared it wouldn’t, actually? But, uh, I just need to go take a bit now.”

The second part went even faster than the first- probably because Dave didn’t bother to ask questions and distract John. Instead, he sat quietly, eyes closed when John’s hand passed through his chest. Except it didn’t come out the other side like it usually would, and he felt the distinct discomfort of heartburn in his chest as John wiggled around, until his hand emerged, cupped tightly around something small that seeped through his fingers, giving them a glow. 

Dave began to open his eyes to see, but John reached out with his free hand to cover them. “Keep your eyes closed, I’m pretty sure it’s a faux pas to see your own soul. Either that, or you’ll actually die for real if you see it.”

He closed his eyes again. Fuck that. He could still hear anyway, although there wasn’t much sound aside from their shared breathing. John’s breathing picked up, growing more strained for a moment, and then it returned to normal once more.

A moment later, a cool hand rested on Dave’s cheek. “You can open your eyes again Dave.”

When he did, what he saw was John, looking very much as semi-transparent as he always did, but with his hand definitely on Dave’s skin. Not sinking into him or passing through him, just superficially resting there. The sound he made at that realisation was a pathetic, high-pitched wail of awe, and John laughed at him, his other hand resting on Dave’s neck. “I know! It’s really me Dave. You feel so warm, and your skin is so soft. This was worth the wait, you’re so amazing.”

“John…” His own hands moved more slowly, visibly shaking as they went upwards, finding their way into the cool tangles of John’s perpetually messy hair. It felt amazing, better than anything he’d imagined, more real than his most intense fantasies. 

They lingered like that, taking the novelty of the situation in, before Dave shifted and cupped the back of John’s head firmly. John shivered, understanding, and Dave pulled him closer. Their lips met.

At first, he was worried that they’d pass through each other- but the realisation came that John was just naturally gifted with soft lips that gave with the press of Dave’s own. They were warm as well, more than the rest of his body, and John had no hesitation in pressing close to Dave to kiss him in return.

It could have easily continued, between John’s lack of need for air and Dave’s incessant, aching hunger for more of his boyfriend, but both of them pulled away instead. Not that they went far, with John’s head turning to find Dave’s shoulder, nose resting on the bare skin there. “I can’t believe my best first kiss was after I died.”

“What can I say, I’m a real Casanova,” John punched him in the arm, and he laughed. “That’s basically what you said, asshole. Blah blah, oh Dave, you’re so sexy you made me cream my pants with one kiss, that’s you. Not that I mind, ‘cause you’re pretty good at the kissing thing too. In fact, if you’re done feeling up my shoulder with your face there, I wouldn’t mind getting back to it, yeah?”

“Hmm… I guess I can humour you. Even if you’ve got it backwards on who’s creaming their pants in this situation.”

The mischievous grin on John’s face when he pulled back was enough to make heat rise to Dave’s ears, an anticipatory curl of warmth growing in his chest. 

Much later, Dave would suggest John hold onto that little piece of him, at least until the novelty of touch wore off. He would also conveniently fail to mention that, as far as he was concerned, it never would.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck the rules this is my ghost lore


End file.
